


Waves

by heartless241



Series: Waves [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Athena Grant, Alpha Bobby Nash, Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha/Alpha relationships are just as equal as others, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bobby is Bucks bio dad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, Omega Maddie Buckley, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartless241/pseuds/heartless241
Summary: 16 years ago Bobby Nash had a one night stand. Now, standing on his doorstep is a teen who claims to be the product of that night.ABO High school AU where Bobby is Buck’s bio dad.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Waves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572394
Comments: 55
Kudos: 376





	1. There is a swelling storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [chelecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/pseuds/chelecheese) for being my beta for this chapter

It was a normal day in the Nash house. Athena was cooking breakfast for everyone, May was packing her backpack for her first day of 6th grade, Harry was doing the same for his first day of third grade, Bobby was trying to get things situated before heading to work. The door bell rang through out the house and it was Bobby who opened the door. The alpha blinked at the sight of the teen in front of him. The teen smelled of Omega and had a mark on his left eyebrow that looked like it could me a scar or something. The teen ware a olive green hoodie over a black linkin park shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. He looked nervous and was fiddling with the hem of the hoodie he ware

"Can I help you kid?" Bobby asked, confused as to why this teen was standing there

"A-Are you Robert Nash?" He asked as he looked at the alpha. Bobby blinked a few times before nodding. He was still confused as he crossed his arms

"Yeah? May I ask who's asking?" The older man asked. The teen inhaled and looked him in the eyes

"I'm Evan Buckley...My mother is Artemis Buckley." The omega teen said closing his eyes. Bobby thought for a moment before his eyes widened. Artemis was the omega he had a one nighter with sixteen years ago. He felt like his heart was gonna stop any moment

"Y-Your Artemis' kid?" He asked when the young omega nodded he looked the kid up and down. Bobby saw the omega in a new light now. "How old are you?" He added. The omega fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie and looked at the alpha.

"I'm 16 sir...my mother said that she had an affair with you when she and Richard were having problems." Evan said, looking scared that the alpha would just laugh and call him a liar. That this was the only chance he got to meet his biological father and that the alpha didn't want him at all.

Bobby paled alittle as his heart gave a jolt. "If you don't mind me asking kid, are you sure I'm your father?" Bobby asking as he looked the kid over. He saw some similarity's to himself in the teen. The way he pulled his fingers when he was nervous, the same blue eyes, the way he bit his lip every few moments when he thought. He was 98% sure that this omega was his son he just wanted to be sure

Evan blinked and looked at the Alpha before sighing. "Sorry to waste your time sir it was a mistake to come here." He said, turning to leave

"Bobby? Who's this?" Athena came up behind her mate and looked at the teen. Evan stopped and looked at the female Alpha and blushed. 

"This is Evan Buckley...remember how I told you before we mated that I had a one night stand with a omega sixteen years ago. This is her son. He's sixteen." Bobby explained to Athena who looked between the two Oh she knew that this teen was Bobby's son. 

"Come in we are about to have breakfast." She said smiling, as she ushered that omega inside. Once the teen was inside she looked at her husband and mate. "Want me to do a DNA test?" Athena asked in a low voice. Bobby nodded and kissed her temple.

"Let's go let the kids know that he's not breaking in. Then we gotta get him enrolled and the other two off to school." He said as he lead his wife to the living room where May was questioning the omega teen with a bright smile and Harry was poking the mark above the teens left eye.

"What's this?" Harry asked with a smile."That my friend is a birthmark." Evan said smiling as he tried to explain why he was there. Athena and Bobby got their food ready and called for breakfast. Evan waited for the younger kids to finish their meal before eating.

"Why did you wait?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Habit." Evan answered simply as he ate his breakfast. He drank his drink and smiled. After he finished Harry dragged him away to show the teen his room. Bobby and Athena cleaned up as Athena took the glass the teen drank from to work with her.

~~~~~~~~

Bobby got Evan enrolled at the high school. They spent the rest of the day getting the nessasary school supplies for the school. 

"So..how's your mother?" Bobby asked the omega.

"She's good." The teen muttered as he looked out the window. Bobby nodded and smiled.

"Ya hungry?" The alpha asked. When Evan nodded he pulled into a McDonald's. The two went inside and ordered their meals.

When the two finished their food they went back to the house where Athena met them with a smile. Evan sat in the living room and pulled out a book. "What did the lab say?" Bobby asked nervously Athena cocked a eyebrow and smiled. What felt like hours was only minutes before Athena handed him a paper that sealed his fate with this teen

"Congrats Bobby Nash you have a son."


	2. I'm caught in the middle of it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [chelecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/pseuds/chelecheese) for being my beta for this chapter
> 
> Sorry for the delay got distracted a lot 😅

Bobby looked at the papers and then the teen in the living room. He felt a wave of relief and fear coursed through him. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. The omega looked over at him.

"You okay?" Evan asked as he noticed the papers in his hand. His face paled as the omega stood up. "W-what's that?" He asked as he reached his alpha parent. Bobby looked at Evan with a smile. "I had Athena do a DNA test if that's okay? Turns out you are my kid and I'm actually glad you are." The alpha said pulling the teen into a hug. Evan felt tears welled up in his eyes as he hugged Bobby back. 

Athena watched as the two shared a moment. She left to go make something for their growing pack to eat before her pups got home with their beta parent.

Bobby and Evan sat on the couch and talked about Bobby and how his life was before they met. Evan learned that Bobby had a omega and two pups that died in a fire, that his siblings we're gone and that his alpha parent talked about his past.

"Enough about me kid. Tell me about you." Bobby said, watching as the teen stiffened. He watched as the omega look at his sleeves.

"I was a happy kid growing up. Had Mom and Maddie. Richard was cool till I presented as an omega. He was pissed because all men in his family were Alpha's that's how he knew mom cheated on him. He became violent with me when mom or Maddie weren't around. One time he did in front of Maddie and she told him if he ever hit me again she would tell mom. He did but discreetly." Evan took a deep breath and let out a shuddering sigh.

"Maddie left for college and it was easier for him to get to me. Before she left, and she told me about you and left me some money for a ticket to get here. My pack was just me mom and Maddie with Richard as our Alpha, but I'm kinda glad I left I got to meet you, and Athena is amazing and so are May and Harry!" He said smiling at his alpha parent.

Bobby sat and listened to his son. He was pissed and the anger rolled off him in waves. He pulled the teen in for a hug. “You're an amazing omega Buck.” The alpha said

“Buck? I like that...family can call me Evan but everyone can call me Buck.” Buck said smiling.

When May and Harry came home, everyone sat down for dinner and Buck waited like he did for breakfast. Athena notices the teen and put two and two together.

“You were forced to wait to eat weren't you Evan?” She asked the omega. Buck froze and looked at her with wide eyes. That was her answer, the answer she didn't want to hear. “I-I'm sorry!” He squeaked. Athena shot out a hand to hold Bucks. “Hey kid it is okay. You don't have to wait here, go on, eat.” Athena said in a soothing voice. Buck looked at the female alpha with watery eyes and nodded as he took a plate and began to load it with food.

Bobby smiled and watched as his family ate and talked about their day. May learned about division and multiplication, and Harry made a clay handprint. Buck smiled and gathered the dishes after dinner and put them in the sink. 

“Alright you two time for showers.” Buck said before Athena could even open her mouth. Bobby and Athena watched at the two pups ran to get their cloths ready for a shower. Buck smiled before sighing and going to wash the dishes.

“You don't have to wash them.” Athena said, but buck shook his head.

“You cooked I'll clean.” He said smiling, “plus it gives me something to do so I'm not free loading.” The omega added as he washed the dishes. Athena looked at Booby who shrugged. “Let him clean it's rare to see a teenager clean up.” He said smiling at his mate.

After May and Harry were ready for bed they asked Athena if Buck can read them a bedtime story. Buck agreed and told them a story about a wolf and how he found his mate.

The omega smiled as he noticed the two were asleep and left them to sleep. Buck shut the door and turned to head to the living room where he planned to sleep.

“We do have a spare room.” Bobby said when the teen sat on the couch.

“You sure?” Buck asked. “I mean I can sleep on the couch.” He added. Bobby chuckled, and nodded for him to follow him. Buck followed and saw the room was set up already. 

“Thanks...dad? Bobby?” He asked confused. Bobby blinked a few times and thought for a moment. Buck was his kid he should call him dad if he felt he should.

“Dad is fine.” Bobby said as he smiled. Buck gave a bright smile before hugging him. It was then that Buck realized his father was here that he was loved. He didn't have to leave him not on his own free will, but still he was happy to even have him.

“Night kid.” Bobby said smiling

“Night dad.” Buck answered shutting the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr same user and if you wanna spit ball prompts with em you can find me on the [Buddie Discord](https://discord.gg/CqpSYGAAHs)


	3. It takes control of the person I thought I was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck meets Eddie and gets into a fight have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [chelecheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/pseuds/chelecheese) for being my beta for this chapter

Buck woke with a groan as he sat up. He grabbed his phone and turned it on to see that he had three texts from his mother thirty voice messages from his stepfather and a text from Maddie telling him she's happy he left.

Buck turned off the phone after messaging his sister back. He stood and stretched before grabbing a Panic at The Disco shirt and throwing it on. He put on a pair of black jeans and his blue converse before heading out to the kitchen.

Bobby and Athena we're preparing breakfast with May and Harry sitting at the table in their school cloths. Bobby looked over and saw his pup who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Morning Evan I'm your father!" Bobby said smiling. Buck groaned and grabbed some toast off a plate on the island. "Yeah I know dad please shut up." He said, bitting into the toasted bread.

Athena let out a chuckle and kissed her mates cheek before going over to her children and giving them a plate of eggs and bacon. The female alpha patted Bucks shoulder to let him know he could eat. 

With a nod, the young omega began to eat. His plate had an extra piece of bacon on it and he smiled. After breakfast, Buck ushered his step siblings to the car and asked Athena if he could drive when asked if he even had a permit he answered with yes.

“Okay,” she said smiling “I'll ride with you.” She added as they loaded into the car.

After dropping off May and Harry, Athena drove Buck to the highschool and smiled. The omega waved her off and went into the school looking for the main office. He collided with a body and fell on his ass.

“Shit you okay dude?” The older teen asked helping him up. 

“Peachy.” Buck growled as he dusted off. “Have any idea where the ma-” he froze when he got a whiff of the teen that helped him up. Alpha, the teen was a fucking alpha it caused Buck to back up slowly. The teen had blackish brown hair and wore a red hoodie with a blackish blue shirt and blue converse.

The teen held out his hand. “I'm Eddie Diaz.” He said, he smiled softly at the omega who seemed skittish around him. 

“B-Buck...I'm Buck Buckley.” Buck muttered, shaking the alpha teens hand.

“Buck Buckley? Is Buck a nickname?” Eddie asked smiling. Buck nodded, as he stepped back. “Need help?” He asked.

Buck nodded as the two walked to the main office. The woman at the front desk gave Buck his schedule and told him where he should go. Eddie offered to walk him to his class and he let him.

“Here ya go.” Eddie said upon arrival at the classroom door. Buck smiled and thanked him before going in. Eddie felt like something was special about the omega. He wanted to get to know the omega more and he sure as hell will.

After class it was lunch time and Buck went straight to the cafeteria and ran into a different alpha who snarled at him.

“Watch where the fuck you're going omega!” The alpha teen growled. Buck blinked and snarled at the teen. 

“You watch it fuck face!” He snapped everyone in the room gasped and the alpha saw red. He reached back to hit the omega only to be stopped by hand.

“Do you treat your sister that way Wayne?” Eddie asked in a dangerous tone. The Alpha, Wayne, growled and looked at the omega who was glaring at him. “I'll deal with you later you little bi-” his words were cut short with Buck pushing passed Eddie and punched the alpha in the mouth. 

“Be careful on who you call a bitch you jackass!” Buck snapped as he turned and went to get lunch. Eddie watched as did Wayne who was running a hand over the cut lip he now had. 

“I'll get that little shit.” He muttered as he walked away. Eddie followed Buck.

“Hey that was...that was actually kinda brave Wyane wont forgive or forget that what just happened happened.” Eddie said walking next to the teen.

“Neither will I.” Buck said scolding at the food. “What should I get?” He asked the alpha. Eddie looked between the cheese burger and pizza. 

“Cheese Burger the pizza taste like piss.” Eddie said as he grabbed his food. Buck nodded and followed the alpha to find a place to sit and eat.

“Tell me about yourself dude.” The alpha said, smiling at the omega teen.

“I am from Pennsylvania and I came here looking for my biological father who I am now living with. I have an older sister and a mother who loves me for me and my step father hates me so much I think he's glad I'm gone.” Buck said biting his burger. Eddie blinked and watched the teen.

“What about you? Tell me about you.” He said smiling.

Eddie blinked and chuckled. “I am from all over mom and dad travel since dad does everything. I have three older sisters and a few nieces and nephews.” He said and Buck smiled. The two talked about things they wanted to do. About their families and friends and Buck asked about the school, which is what Eddie told him. Eddie was a senior and Buck was a junior, so the two didn't share classes together but did share a lunch time.

After lunch Eddie walked Buck to class and smiled. Buck smiled as he thanked Eddie for walking him to class and entered the room. Eddie sprinted to class and thought about the omeg who actually wanted to be his friend and not jump his bones for being an alpha.

After school, Buck waited for Athena to come and pick him up. He heard footsteps coming towards him and turned to see Wayne storming towards him. He stood his ground as the Alpha punched him across the face. Buck turned back and glared.

“You hit like a girl. My stepfather can hit harder than you.” Buck snarled as he spit blood on the ground. Wyane growled and pinned the omega to the ground and began to repeatedly punch him.

Eddie heard chanting of fight as he pushed through the crowd to find Buck and Wayne fighting and Buck on the ground. He saw red as he stepped in and broke up the fight and punched Wayne in the face. 

“ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP!” Athenas voice broke through causing Buck to freeze. He looked over at his step mother and sniffled. She was in her uniform and looked over at them and froze when she saw his face.

“Evan? Oh god your father is not going to like this.” She said as she came over and examined his face. He has a black eye a bloody nose and a swollen lip.

“I'm okay Athena.” Buck said crossing his arms and looked over at Eddie who was about to punch Wyane again he dashed over and grabbed his arm. 

“Eddie it's okay calm down.” Buck said in a calm voice. Eddie growled fist in the air. He looked at Bucks face and dropped the pathetic excuse for an alpha, and turned to look the omega over.

“Eddie, c'mon dude I'm fine I've had worse.” He said, grabbing the alphas hands. Eddie gazed at the omega who was looking over his hands and hummed. Athena coughed causing Buck to jump, and look over at the female Alpha

“You need to take a statement young alpha,” Athena said to Eddie. “And you Mister are gonna get a lecture from hell when we get home.” She said pointing at Buck. The omega whined.

“But Athena!” He said

“No buts!” She snapped causing Buck to shut his mouth and nod. 

After the statement Eddie's given, Eddie gave Buck his number and smiled. “See ya tomorrow?” He asked

Buck nodded and got into the car and went home. Eddie watched as the omega went home. He sighed and walked home.


	4. The boy I used to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby gets informed of the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [ Point_of_no_return ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return%E2%80%9D%20rel=) who beta’d this chapter.

Athena pulled out her phone when they got home and called Bobby. The female Alpha was pacing as the omega teen went and grabbed something from the freezer for his swollen eye and sat on the couch. He held a bag of frozen peas to his eye and looked down at the ground. He was questioning why an Alpha like Eddie Diaz would stand up for a useless omega like himself. He heard Athena tell his father about the fight and how bad the omega looked. From the way Athena flinched away from the phone he knew his father was yelling.

"Bobby Nash! Calm yourself please before I reach through this phone and smack you!" Athena said, before looking at Buck with a smile. The omega folded in on himself and looked down. She talked more with her mate as she walked over and checked her stepson over. She reached out to run her hand through the omega’s hair only before Buck flinched, smacked her hand away, and got wide eyed at the look of shock on the female Alpha’s face.

"I'm sorry!" He squealed, shrinking into himself. Athena made a calming noise and cupped his cheek. 

"It's fine pup. You aren't used to this much kindness are you?" She asked, earning a nod from the young omega. Athena let out a soft growl before hugging the omega. Buck sniffled and hugged her back He only felt this way with his biological mother, but Athena was starting to feel like a mother to him. 

After what felt like forever, Bobby came bursting in and looked at the two. Athena still held her stepson close and looked at her mate with a soft smile. Buck looked at Bobby, the smell of fear rolled off him as Bobby walked over to them and cupped Buck’s chin.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Bobby asked trying not to get angry. Buck looked him over. His alpha parent was pissed, he knew that, but if living with Richard taught him anything, it's that not saying anything got him back handed.

"Started at lunch. The alpha rammed into me and called me a ‘little bitch’ before I decked him. Then after school I was waiting for Athena when he came out of nowhere and punched me I called him a girl and he kept hitting me. Then an alpha named Eddie pulled him off me before Athena got there." He explained, as fast as he could and closed his eyes expecting to be smacked or something, but nothing came.

Bobby was still pissed, but not at his son. He was pissed at, the son of a bitch who hurt his son. He looked at Athena and then the omega before walking away. He went out onto the patio and called the school to tell them about what happened to Buck. They told him that they would take care of it. The alpha knew they wouldn't, so he told them he'll be there first thing in the morning to talk to them.

Time seemed to fly fast before Michael, May, and Harry's beta parent dropped off the pups. Buck found himself bombarded by his step siblings and he smiled. The two were worried he was gonna die, especially May. She seemed to have gotten attached to the omega teen.

Athena watched as her children talked to Buck about their day and asked Buck what happened to him.Buck came up with a very good excuse for the incident, explaining to them that they were playing dodgeball in PE and a few balls hit him in the face. Athena's eyebrows shot to her hairline when the pups believed him. 

Dinner went by in a flash. Athena gathered the dishes and Buck washed them.

"Why didn't you tell them?" She asked, patting his shoulder.

"Because they don't need to know that being an omega makes you weak in the eyes of some alphas," Buck said looking at her. "I don't want to put that on them yet." The omega added. Athena nodded and smiled. 

"Try and get some sleep hon." She told him as she left to go to bed. Bobby followed after bidding Buck a goodnight.

Buck went to his room, fell face first into the bed, and groaned when his face landed on his pillow. The fabric was soft on his eye. The omega teen let his mind wonder to Eddie Diaz, the alpha who stood up for him. He closed his eyes and all Buck could do was dream about soft looking brownish black hair and hazel brown eyes.


	5. But there is a light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddies POV as promised
> 
> Thank you @sibbed for the Spanish!  
> Thanks to [ Point_of_no_return ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return%E2%80%9D%20rel=) who beta’d this chapter.

Eddie walked into his house and slammed the door behind him. It caused his mother to jump and turn to him. She let out a sigh and walked over to her son. The omega noticed her sons hands were bruised and had little cuts.

"¿Qué pasa, mijo? What happened to your hands?!" She gasped as she grabbed his hands to examine them. Eddie let out a growl as his eyes turned blood red.

"Un pendejo idiota decidió que sería divertido golpear al chico nuevo! I showed him that it's not cool by punching him." The alpha teen said to his mother. Helena has always been supportive of her son. He would stand up for anyone be it alpha beta delta or even omega. The shorter woman has never seen her baby boy this angry since someone threaten to hurt his sister.

"¿Quién es, mijo? Who did you have to stand up too and who for?" Helena asked, calmly as not to anger her pup anymore then he was.

"His name was Wayne. The kid, who is an omega by the way mama, his name is Buck and the alpha targeted him because he ran into him at lunch!" Eddie growled as he began to pace. 

His mother nodded, as his father walked in angrier than his son. He glared at his pacing son, who stopped and looked at his father.

"Qué demonios estabas pensando?! Fighting?! Why would you do that!?" Ramon barked out at his son in anger. 

"Someone has to help the kid! Just cause he is an omega doesn't give people the right to hit on him!" Eddie snapped back at his father. Ramon froze and looked at his son.

"En serio?" He said, crossing his arms. "So you were helping an omega?" He asked, earning a nod from the alpha teen. Ramon sighed and gave a nod before smiling at his wife, who had scurried off to the kitchen.

Dinner at the Diaz's was calm and quiet. Eddie explained that the omega was a great kid, and a year younger than him. He seemed to feel like he wanted to get close to the teen and to make sure no harm came to him. Maybe this is what it felt like to find your mate but Eddie didn't know what a mate was he was only 17 till next month that is. 

After dinner, Eddie showered and brushed his teeth before heading to bed. He let out a sigh, as he lay in bed and closed his eyes. He thought of the beautiful omega known as Buck Buckley and how his blue eyes scand his hands and the warm smile he gave him.


End file.
